El beso de la muerte
by Aredhel Isile
Summary: Muchos creen en la existencia de fantasma. Otros, simplemente lo explican con fenómenos naturales, apoyados por la ciencia. Pero hay veces que la ciencia no puede dar razones. Pero, el siguiente cuento, es solo para quienes creen solo por fe, o más bien, para quienes creen en el amor eterno y sin barreras.


******_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran Stephenie Meyer. Y la trama es mía._**

_**EL BESO DE LA MUERTE**_

Muchos creen en la existencia de fantasma. Otros, simplemente lo explican con fenómenos naturales, apoyados por la ciencia. Pero hay veces que la ciencia no puede dar razones, y como la mente humana, no acepta lo que no puede probar, se los relaciona con "la imaginación humana", "cansancio ocular", entre otras.

Pero, el siguiente cuento, es solo para quienes creen solo por fe, o más bien, para quienes creen en el amor eterno y sin barreras.

-o-

Corría el año 1818, y la gripe española, había cobrado su gran número de victimas y aun no terminaba con su ola de mortandad.

En un cementerio, de un pequeño pueblo, se habían comenzado a correr rumores de un alma en pena.

Entre las tumbas rotas y abandonadas, en donde la neblina cubría el camposanto como un manto, dándole un aspecto más lúgubre.

Se había visto, una delicada figura, algunos decían que era una niña, otros una muchacha, pero todos quienes la habían visto estaban de acuerdo en que, no pasaba la edad de los 20 años. Vestida con un sencillo vestido blanco, pero no menos hermoso. Según los pueblerinos, su cabello variaba del negro azabache a un dorado almendrado, según como estuviese este expuesto a los reflejos de la luna.

Nadie sabía que es lo que buscaba o quería, y mucho menos si alguna vez se marcharía.

Pero aquí es donde comienza la verdadera historia…

Mis pies descalzos acariciaban las hojas mientras caminaba, mas ningún sonido se oía cuando estas cedían bajo mís pisadas.

Me dirigía hacía el mismo lugar de siempre, no porque quisiera, sino porque era contra mi voluntad, no importaba que hubiese decidido, era algo mas fuerte que yo.

En mis manos llevaba un pequeño ramo de capullos de rosas, las cuales no dejaba mover de un lado hacia el otro, las pobres ya estaban muy dañadas.

Cuando llegue, tome aire profundamente y tragué pesado, ésta era la peor parte y la que nunca podía soportar, sin importar cuantas veces lo hubiese intentado.

Él estaba allí, como siempre, sentado un una banca blanca gastada por el tiempo, con un usado libro entre sus manos.

Al dar mi primer paso, y salir de los arbustos al camino casi despejado, que hace años era utilizado para que las personas pudieran visitar a sus familiares.

Me quedé parada a unos pasos, sin atreverme a allegarme más, una suave brisa sopló moviendo algunas mechas de mi cabello sobre mi rostro, no sentí nada, pero pude ver como él se encogía por el frío, envolviéndose aún más, si es que era posible, es su largo saco. Recordándome, nuevamente, lo diferente que éramos ahora.

Me pregunté que hacía él aun aquí, este invierno era uno de los más crudos, como sino fuera poco con la gripe española invadiendo por todas parte.

Un suspiro tembloroso escapo de mi labio, y adelante más pasos hasta quedar frente a él. Pero siquiera se inmutó, siguió con enfrascado en su lectura.

Admiré calladamente su belleza, ese cabello de un extraño color cobrizo, su suave piel, esos ojos color esmeraldas, y el leve seño que hacía cada vez que leía. Y sentí una enorme pena al compararnos, mi arruinado vestido, manchado del barro del lugar, mis pies blancos descalzos y mi cabello enmarañado.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó, pero me quedé allí con él, inundándome de su humanidad, en absoluto silencio.

Recordé su sonrisa el día especial en que nos uniríamos en matrimonio frente a Dios, el día en que el me prometió "Te seguiré hasta la muerte y más allá". Por desgracia, o para mi desgracia, la gripe me atacó y morí en cuestión de horas, sin nada que se pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

Desperté de mi pequeña ensoñación, cuando vi que el se fijaba en su reloj una vez más, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había hecho un corto período de tiempo.

Quise saber porque lo hacía, ¿Habría alguien esperando por él? ¿Querría marcharse? ¿Qué era lo que lo detenía?

Su pie comenzó a moverse, mostrando su ansiedad, su vista subió hacia el cielo encapotado, luego al suelo, a los árboles, a sus pies, a través de mi. Pero nunca hacia mi rostro, y esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso.

-Mírame. —Hablé con la voz temblorosa—Por favor mírame. —De mis ojos empezaron a caer gruesas lágrimas. —Tan solo una vez, por favor, solo una vez, mírame. —Rogué.

Pero él siguió igual de impasible, mi vista cayó hacia el suelo, mis lágrimas caían al suelo como una pequeña llovizna en una tarde de otoño.

Hasta que oí un débil sollozo, que provenía frente a mí. Levanté mi cabeza y me encontré con su rostro bañado de lágrimas, reflejando en su mirada el mismo dolor que en la mía.

-Por favor—Esas pequeñas frases escapaban de sus rosados labios, mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos.

Con un rápido pero elegante movimiento, se levantó y quedo parado frente a mí, tan solo a unos centímetros, tan cerca que podía oler su fragancia natural, junto con su infalible loción de afeitar. Su halo deba en mi rostro, moviéndome algunos mechones.

Comenzó a caminar con el libro en su mano, hacia el lado contrario por el cual yo había venido. Sentí un angustiante vació llenar mi muerto corazón.

Mientras sus pasos lo alejaban de mí, lo único que pudo salir de mis azulados y mortecinos labios fue un:

-Te esperaré aquí, mi amor—Y como por arte de magia, o un milagro, la brisa llevó mis susurradas palabras hasta sus oídos.

Él se paró de golpe, como si algo terrible hubiera sucedido, y volteó lentamente como si temiese que solo hubiera sido su imaginación haciéndole una jugarreta.

-Mi vida—Dijo él. Y camino hacia mí, yo corrí hacía sus brazos, que me envolvieron en un reconfortante abrazo. Acaricié su rostro con las manos temblorosas de la emoción. —Funcionó—Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

La palabra "¿Qué?" no termino de escapar de mi labios, cuando su rostro se retorció y cayo al suelo, frente a mí. Grité de forma inconciente, y me arrodille frente a su cuerpo. Él levanto una mano y acarició mi mejilla, atrayéndome a su rostro.

El beso fue dulce, cuando nuestros labios se juntaron sentí una pequeña sensación de vida inundarme, y así, pude saber la causa de su muerte, de su boca pude probar el dulce sabor del veneno.

Cuando el verso finalizó, su mano se deslizó y calló. No soporte la imagen de su cuerpo sin vida, y comencé a llorar de pura agonía sobre él, los sollozos salían de mi pecho sin poder detenerlos.

Pero, unos fuertes y calidos brazos me rodearon alejándome de su frío cuerpo.

-¡NO!—Grite en un estado de desesperación. No quería dejarlo allí.

-Tranquila mi amor, jamás te dejaría. —Susurro una voz a mi oído. Su aliento sobre mi cuello producía calosfríos. Lentamente me volteé y allí estaba él, con su tierna sonrisa.

No podía alejar mis ojos de él.

-Cumpliste—Susurre cerca de su boca.

-Siempre—Me devolvió el.

Y así nos volvimos a besar, un beso lleno de amor y promesas, sabiendo que nada ni nadie nos podría separar, no después de superar la mayor barrera.

Y así, con ese besos sentí mi vida regresar, porque mi vida llego cuando ambos compartimos un beso entre almas, así compartimos el BESO DE LA MUERTE.

Después de ese día, muchos lugareños aseguran haber visto a esa triste muchacha, acompañada de un caballero, que rodea su cintura con un protector abrazo.


End file.
